Draco's Love
by BuffyHarrygirl24
Summary: Draco has been in love with Hermione for a long time since first year at Hogwarts, when he sees Hermione heartbroken after her public breakup with Ron he decides to confess his feelings to her himself...


This is a Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger pairing from the Harry Potter fandom, if you read this please give me the courtesy of having positive feedback of nice, kind, gentle, interesting, great, good. Comments and reviews and I will like to know about what people think of this story and if they enjoy this story besides my others which I will update too!

. Please remember the golden rule all of us were taught at a time is if you do not have anything nice to say than do not, say anything at all, I already have a comment from my first harry potter story. Just because it did not have a cannon character with Harry Potter and the person telling me their ashamed of what I written for my fandom and that they hate so let just repeat by my honest true feelings and that is the golden rule. Everyone or we lives by now and days is if you do not have anything nice than do not say anything at all anyways enough of my rant and on with reading the story!

Chapter 1

In the morning in the dining hall in Hogwarts everyone is at their own house table eating breakfast except for a member of the trio of Gryffindors who is missing and not seen at the table to eat breakfast with them.

Who happened to be Ron Weasley Hermione's boyfriend of two years and now it is their fourth year together. Hermione still wondered where he is because she knew along with everyone else at the Gryffindor table he never misses a meal either of the meal being breakfast, lunch, or dinner!

Some in Hufflepuff, Slytheren, and Raven claw knew what Ron is really doing behind Hermione's back and is disgusted by the way Ron does not care of how he is hurting Hermione either including his twin brothers Fred and George knows about what Ron is doing are pissed at him.

However, do not show that their mad on their faces when Hermione is around since she is still dating Ron, but yet their mad at him for what he keeps on doing behind her back, including having to do stuff with Cho Chang behind Hermione's back.

Which he is still doing sick stuff with Cho and both worried for Hermione along with the rest of the Gryffindors including Harry and Ginny, who Harry's hatred for what Cho did to him.

With Cho is now doing to Ron along with all the other houses including Draco who watches her from afar knowing about what Ron is doing but does not feel the right to tell her yet.

Since they know, Hermione hates Cho for having to flirt with him, after she is disrespectful to Harry because she turned him down for the dance for this year, but all of them knew Hermione would soon find out once she goes looking for him.

Hermione told her friends she would be back with Ron once she finds him and asks him why he is taking so long to not coming to the dining hall to eat with them.

When Hermione never noticed is Cho is missing along with Ron, but nobody in the houses wanted to tell Hermione about Ron going behind her back with Cho Chang no less from Raven Claw.

But all the girls in each house wanted a piece at beating up Cho, just as all the other guys in each house wanted to beat up Ron for hurting Hermione and going behind her back with Cho.

Everyone, of the girls in all the houses in Hogwarts wanted to beat up, Cho for breaking Hermione's heart and having Ron cheat on Hermione with her.

While all the boys including Draco and Harry with the twins and many other boys, wanted to beat up Ron for his insolence and acts of lying and cheating on Hermione with Cho, since Hermione hates Cho from her flirting with Ron even if is dating Hermione.

All of the students in each house hate both Ron and Cho Chang for hurting Hermione, while Hermione herself, hates Cho not only because of her flirtation with her boyfriend Ron, but also hurting Harry's feelings.

Hermione is happy Harry asked Ginny to the dance, and is now going out with her now she just hopes Ron would ask her to the dance or she would be disappointed and would have to find someone else.

Meanwhile while everyone is thinking and worrying about Hermione, Hermione is looking for Ron and has checked every place he could be she thought of in her mind.

When she is walking through another set of halls where the classrooms are she heard moaning, Hermione wondered who is making the moaning noise.

Hermione decided to investigate, she walked quietly to follow where the noise is, to look in the classroom without being seen to find Ron having a sex moment with Cho.

Hermione soon became upset but did not let her face show her being upset, she quietly walked away from the scene hoping to not make a noise with knowing she would have payback and pay Ron back for everything he has hurt her for.

Including fighting Cho and kicking her for ruining her and Ron's relationship together, but Hermione wants to definitely humiliate Ron in front of the who school and students in each of their houses.

Before he even thinks about saying anything to her or even the slut Cho who hurt Harry, and is now trying to hurt her with Ron, because she knows it would hurt her and will not care one bit about hurting her feelings.

Hermione immediately went back to the Great Hall to be with her friends at the Gryffindor table and without trying to be too upset.

But yet trying to hold back the tears from her eyes to be careful not to let them fall down on her face, but yet still feeling upset by what he and Cho have done together.

By the time, Hermione arrived at the Great Hall and went towards the Gryffindor table. Many of the students and staff saw her face almost having tears come out of her eyes by what she has seen what Ron has done with Cho.

Which made her upset and mad, knowing she would never have love in her life in the years?

To come unless she finds someone who would love her, and be with her for the rest of her life and more, as well to protect her, just In case Ron and his lover Cho decided to be mean.

On the other hand, try to hex her she knows what she can do to them both before he or his lover Cho ever hurt her at all.

Hermione is just in the middle of being comforted by all her friends who surrounded her to comfort her in her time of need which is all from the Gryffindor table, half from Hufflepuff including Luna.

Some from Raven claw who did not like Cho, and few from Slytheren even if Draco would like to comfort he would like to comfort her alone.

Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle still sat with the rest of the slytherens at the Slytheren table.

Draco watched Hermione be comforted and felt he needed to have her alone to himself to comfort her and give her the love she needs since he first fell in love with her.

Just as he became too much into his thoughts, he soon sees Ron and Cho emerge into the dining hall, half dressed and sweaty from what he knew they were doing.

After Hermione just found out about what happened, Draco knows she hates Cho and now more so towards Ron for his betrayal to her with going behind her back with Cho.

He soon saw Ron approach Hermione with having Cho smirk as she waits for him to come back to her, Draco knows he should confront and take care of the problem because he knows Hermione needs someone better than him and he knows he would be the perfect guy for her to be with.

Draco decided within himself, he would stand up from his table and walk over to her table with her friends to be mean to Ron and possibly taunt him. Into a fight to take his mind off from Ron hurting Hermione, or should he say make Hermione feel worse more than hurt from Ron's act of deceitfulness with Cho.

Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table to intervene since he can tell there is soon going to be a fight to start, not noticing Pansy Parkinson giving Hermione a mean glare for having Draco's attention more than her.

Meanwhile, Hermione and her friends from half the student body not just her house were with her, comforting her, Hermione noticed Ron coming towards her with Cho watching and smirking behind him.

Knowing he has something he needs to do to humiliate Hermione, but Hermione has something she has to say to him first before he has ever said a word never noticing Draco coming towards her who now stood beside her. S

Shocking everyone of the student body including Harry, and the rest from how close he is to Hermione without calling her names, but none noticing the anger he has towards Ron for what he is about to do to Hermione.

When Hermione never noticed who stood beside her in defense, she knew before Ron could speak and try to humiliate her, she would humiliate her first so the next thing she said shocked anyone, "How Could You Go Behind My Back And Have Sex With A Girl I Hate Ever Since She First Seen You With Me!" "Before You Say Another Word Ron Hear Is Something I Must Say And That Is Were Through Ron, So Just Take Your Whore Of A Lover And Leave Me Be Or Else I Will Hex You Where You Stand Before Me Ronald!" "So Leave Because My Patience Is Running Thin With You Ronald As Well As My Anger Towards You And Your Lover Whore Cho!" Just Leave My Sight I Do Not Ever Want To See You Near Me Again Are You Clear With My Answer Ronald!"

Ron looked at her in anger, and yelled out, "You Will Listen to Me Hermione You Were Never There for Me besides You Never Put Out!" "At Least I Found Someone Who Isn't A Prude Or Worthless As You Are Hermione!" "So The One You're Humiliating Is Not Me Hermione But The Prude Bitch You Are Who Is Humiliating Yourself!"

Hermione begin to almost shed tears in anger, sadness and pain, when she is shocked out of her wits by what Draco Malfoy who stood beside her said, "Now You Listen Here Weasel You Are Not Going To Talk That Way To The Girl I Love With My Whole Heart!" "You Got That So Before You Think Of Saying Anything else Your Pea Brain Mind Would Like To Say I Would Like To Teach You A Lesson!"

Before Ron could ever say anything for himself, Draco made a fist and punched him in his face, which knocked him to the ground in shock of having to be hit by Draco. However, Ron begin to have help from Cho bringing him up to stand before Draco and his ex Hermione.

Hermione became so angry she slapped Ron across the face, and the punched Cho in her face afterwards which knocked Ron and his lover Cho to the ground this time. While the whole school laughed at the two for being stupid in trying to humiliate Hermione but in reality Ron and Cho humiliated themselves.

Hermione and Draco with her friends watched as Ron and Cho struggled to be off the dining room floor but kept falling down on top of each other, which still caused the whole school of students to laugh at them with a few chuckles from the teachers, and headmaster who watched them fall on each other more than once.

Hermione and Draco even laughed at them for their stupidity for what they tried to do to her, Hermione and Draco watched with the others as Cho and Ron, stood up with help from each other.

Ron giving her a look along with Cho that promised pain and more for her, Draco and her friends who want to hurt her, and bring her, Draco, and her friends pain for what she has done to him and Cho who promised payback herself for having Hermione hit her in the face.

Hermione and Draco watched as Ron and Cho left the dining hall, then when Hermione, Draco, and her friends could not see the two anymore Hermione felt tears creeping into her eyes, Draco watched as Hermione's tears begin to shed down her face.

Draco felt pain with sadness for her, he wanted to comfort her because he knows he loves her, but is hard to express his feelings towards her because of how long he has kept his feelings for her inside himself.

Draco looked at Hermione and feeling comforted by her presence, brought her into his arms and said sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down and to cheer her up and make her feel better which shocked everyone including Harry, Ginny, the twins and everyone else including the teachers and Snape in the dining hall.

Hermione looked up at Draco and hugged him back, then leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling apart from him, and sitting back down with her friends.

Draco put his hand to his cheek gently and smiled knowing she loves him back, and he vowed to be able to help her heal her heart. Draco knows he will have her love for him with her body and soul, knowing he would like to express more of his feelings to her soon.

Draco walked back to his table never noticing Hermione giving him a look of longing with love in her eyes which left Harry and the rest of her friends I shock of seeing her still looking at Draco just after her public break-up with Ron in front of him and his lover.

When Draco arrived at his seat by his two supposed friends Crabbe and Goyle, he noticed Pansy giving Hermione a mean glare, which left him turning to Pansy.

Draco is giving her a glare with a stare meaning not to mess with the girl he loves or there would be pain, Pansy understood and backed down from him and did not look at Hermione anymore for the rest of the day.

Hermione stared at him when she turned away from her friends and wondered if he really does love her or if he just wants to protect her from her ex-boyfriend of two years Ronald, the idiot, insufferable, egotistic cheating male loser.

Hermione knew she would never talk to him or say his name other than calling him either cuss-words or some other words she rather not use either unless she becomes provoked or angry at him.

For him hurting her feelings with going behind her back with the person she despises with a passion that deserves to be in hell for eternity. Hermione knew she has to thank Draco for saving her from Ronald, ugh, she knows her thoughts bring her to her ex-boyfriend, but she knows the next time.

Hermione would see him there would be pain for him and his lover Cho, Hermione came out of her thoughts with Ginny trying to ask her a question if she is all right now.

Hermione nodded her head yes, then stood up from her table and walked over to the Slytherens table to approach Draco and talk to him and see if he can meet her outside the school to comfort her and spend time with her for a while.

Draco noticed his love Hermione coming towards him at the slytheren table and wondered what she wanted from him, because he knows he would do everything for her all she has to do is ask him and he would be there for her throughout her life.

Draco hoped with possibly being together with her if he asks her to be with him, but knows she needs comfort for now since her public break-up with her ex-boyfriend Weasel. Draco knows if Hermione ever wants him to hurt him for her he would hurt him in a heartbeat before Hermione ever changes her mind about it.

Draco watched her and listened to what his love said, as she asked him if he could meet her outside Hogwarts to spend time with him. Draco nodded his head yes and told her to wait for him and he would be right out there in a minute Hermione nodded her head yes and left.

Draco knowing she needs his support now Draco decided to talk to his headmaster and head of his house professor Snape who is worried for him and Hermione which he never guessed before until now.

Draco watched Hermione leave and realized he needed to follow her to be sure she is safe from Weasel and his lover, because he knows she would like to spend time with him.

Draco stood up from his table with some of the slytherens watching him along with Potter and his friends besides a few others from the Gryffindor table and the other tables.

Draco walked towards the double doors to the dining hall and left out the double doors to walk straight towards the hallways of the school to head outside the Hogwarts doors to meet Hermione.

Hermione begins to wait for him, just as she is about to give up and walk back inside to talk to him for the second time, she sees him coming out of the Hogwarts doors and she smiles towards him when she sees him walking towards her.

Draco sees her smiling towards him as he is walking closer to her, he smiles towards her as he stood before her he brought her into his arms. He knows she probably would like a hug from him to be comforted by him, and be closer to him he is grateful for her wanting to be near him.

Draco leans down towards her as Hermione looks up at him and he begins to give her a kiss when she pulls away from the him about to kiss her, she hugs him back and then whispers, "Not right now we cannot be together until the time for me to finish being healed from Ron's betrayal Draco!" "I just need you to comfort me right now and be with me and then we can talk and somehow have a relationship ok Draco!"

Draco nodded until he felt her holding his hand he smiled knowing he has love for her, just as much as Hermione has love for him somewhat without pushing anything between him and Hermione. Draco knows she has to be handled with care and love in order for her to heal with feeling comforted by him, he knows he wants to be having a relationship he wanted to have with her.

Draco knew he understand her reasons but hopes he can be there for her, when she is sad and crying with needing protection from her ex-Weasley and his new girlfriend/lover Cho.

Hermione decided when she looked at Draco to give him a kiss on his cheek for now until she decides she would want a relationship. After healing for a few days with spending time with her best friends possibly her new love for Draco Malfoy who she secretly has feelings for her when she used to date her ex-boyfriend Ron.

Draco watched as Hermione left him alone outside of Hogwarts by the lake as she walked inside Hogwarts to be with her friends.


End file.
